The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus and a radiation imaging apparatus, and particularly to a technology of alignment between a collimator and a detector.
An X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus is equipped with an X-ray source and an X-ray detecting apparatus. The X-ray detecting apparatus is equipped with a detector comprised of a plurality of detecting elements, and a collimator for the elimination of scattered radiation, which is comprised of a plurality of collimator plates.
In order to improve the X-ray incoming efficiency and detection characteristics of each detecting element, there is a need to highly accurately align the detecting elements and the collimator plates with each other.
On the other hand, there has heretofore been adopted a method of inserting collimator plates into slits of comb-like collimator plate holding parts attached to rails to perform their positioning and positioning detector modules in other slots formed in the rails through pins (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-328175, FIG. 3, FIG. 4, FIG. 7, etc.).
In the above method, a reference for positioning each collimator plate and a reference for positioning each detecting element have been provided separately. Therefore, tolerances accumulate from their positioning, and a position displacement between the detecting element and the collimator plate may occur, thus resulting in a limit to an increase in the accuracy of their alignment.
With the foregoing in view, there has been a demand for a technology capable of more accurately aligning the detecting elements and the collimator plates with one another.